The Lunar Chronicles Continuation
by bookcentral
Summary: This is the continuation of Cress! Read 'Side Notes' in the following text before continuing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim:

I do not own The Lunar Chronicles

I only own a few characters

The Lunar Chronicles belongs to Marissa Meyer

Side notes:

This contains spoilers! So if you have not read 'Cinder', 'Scarlet', and 'Cress' and you don't want spoilers, don't read this!

_One_

Lily made her way down the empty road.

She needed time alone to think. Too think about what had just happened.

A few minutes ago, she had spotted Carswell Thorne!

She knew she should probably contact somebody, maybe Emperor Kai. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Footsteps sounded in a nearby alley.

Lily jerked her head towards the alley. The graffiti covered walls had started to lose it's bright colour and there was trash littering the alley.

She heard shuffling and instantly grabbed her portscreen just in case.

She had spotted Carswell Thorne while she was walking but he had rounded a corner and disappeared.

Maybe he was here!

Lily heard a loud banging noise.

"Ouch!" someone said.

Clutching her portscreen tightly, she made her way to where she had heard she cry of pain.

"Ah!" she exclaimed.

There was a girl with short blond hair, a very big and muscly man, and two other people that she recognized with ease. Carswell Thorne and...Lihn Cinder! Lihn Cinder had a startled look on her face. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"We're not going to hurt you." she said.

Lily detected that she was trying to sound reassuring.

Despite the non-reassuring voice, she found herself almost believing her but she decided against it, this was Lihn Cinder she was talking to! A wanted criminal!

After a long moment of silence, Lihn Cinder spoke again.

"Umm...I'm Cinder." she said awkwardly.

Lily waited a while before she spoke.

"I know. You're Lihn Cinder, the worlds most wanted criminal." she said, her voice slightly shaky.

"She speaks!" said Carswell Thorne, nudging the blond girl.

"Well obviously." Cinder said, rolling her eyes.

Lily wasn't sure what to say so she examined the people in front of her instead. Lihn Cinder had her hair tied up in a messy ponytail and was wearing some fancy servant clothing. Carswell Thorne had a blindfold on. The muscly man had tousled hair. The blond girl was standing close to Carswell Thorne.

"Hello? Are you still listening?" the blond girl said, speaking for the first time. "My name is Cress. This is Carswell and this is Wolf."

she said pointing to Carswell Thorne and the muscled man.

Lily nodded in acknowledgement. She wasn't quite sure if these people were her to kill her. Probably not...

They didn't look like they were going to harm her.

"And you are...?" Carswell Thorne asked.

"Stop it Thorne." Lihn Cinder said sternly. Then she cleared her throat. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Lily." she answered. Then she added "What are you doing here?"

"We're sort of trying to get to the moon..." Lihn Cinder started.

Lily tucked her portscreen back into her jean pocket.

"Are you against Queen Levana?" she asked.

Hopefully, they were. Lily couldn't stand that woman.

Cress's expression brightened. "Yes we are! Can you help us?" she asked.

"Woah, woah, woah. Not so fast, we don't know if we can trust her." Carswell said.

Lily bit her lip. If they were against Levana, then she would help. If Levana took over the Commonwealth and became empress, Lily would lose all the comforts that New Beijing brought her would be lost!

"Well, we sure could use some help..." Cinder started.

"How do you know she isn't one of Levana's spies." the man called Wolf retorted.

"Hmm..what can you do?" Lihn Cinder asked.

Lily thought. "I can fly a hover, and spaceships. Oh and I can fight." she said, trying to be helpful. It was true! She had been taught how to fly hovers and spaceships couldn't be all that different..right? And she knew how to fight as well.

"Well that could be useful." Cress said.

Lihn Cinder nodded. "Do you want to join us?"

If Lily joined them, she would be helping her country. She would have to stay on guard though, they might be dangerous. But if it meant defending her country and keeping Levana from becoming empress of the Commonwealth, then she would do it.

If this meant saving her sister, she would do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim:

I do not own The Lunar Chronicles

I do not own most of the characters

The author of these books is Marissa Meyer

Side Notes:

Do not read any further if you have not read and finished 'Cinder', 'Scarlet', and 'Cress'!

Thank you Guest and Guest 2 for the nice reviews, I'm glad you like what I wrote :)

Enjoy!

_Two_

Cinder itched the back of her neck.

Who was this girl? Should she trust her?

They knew very little about her and she could bring harm to all of them. And yet Cinder had agreed to let her help.

It wasn't like they didn't need help, if fact they needed it badly! It's just that Lily reminded her of someone...but she couldn't remember who.

The wind blew Lily's brown hair into her face and she pulled some of the stray hair behind her ear.

Carswell Thorne walked over.

"So, where are you from?" he asked.

"I was born in England but I was raised in New Beijing." she said to him.

"And you were walking down the road and suddenly, Cress asks for your help and Cinder is okay with it?" he asked, his eyebrows creased in concentration.

Lily wondered why he was asking this. "Um...I guess?" she said uncertainly.

"I see." he said. Then he tapped the blond girl, Cress, and alerted the others. Carswell turned to her. "Give us a moment?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." Lily said trying her best to sound cheerful.

The four of them went into a podship behind a building and disappeared inside.

Cinder followed Thorne and the other into the podship.

Thorne gathered them all to sit on the floor and put his hands on his lap.

"What were you all _thinking?_" he blurted out.

The other looked just as confused as Cinder felt.

"Captain, what is this even about?" Cress asked.

"Cress, have you all not noticed? There just so happens to be a girl that is walking on the road and we just so happen to need her help, and _coincidentally _everyone agrees." he said.

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "So what are you trying to tell us?" she asked.

"I am _trying to tell you that _we should be more careful with who we trust and tell our plan to! For all we know, this Lily girl might just be one of Levana's spies." he answered loudly.

"And?" Cinder asked.

Thorne let out an annoyed sigh. "And she might be manipulating us with her Lunar powers!" he said.

"How do you even know she has Lunar powers?" Cinder retorted. Now it seemed like it was an argument between her and Thorne as Wolf and Cress sat quietly.

It did seem convincing...she had agreed for Lily to help without a single argument.

"Well you agreed didn't you? Without hesitation too."

It did seem convincing...she had agreed for Lily to help without a single argument.

"Yes but-"

"No. We can't trust her. We can't tell her our plans either. Now she knows we're going to Luna. We'd better not tell her anymore." he disagreed.

Cinder let out an exasperated sigh. "Then what do you propose we do?" she asked.

"Take away her memories and leave her." he said decidedly.

"Wait..her memories? Are you telling me to brainwash her?" she asked yet another question.

"Yes. I am. Until we're far away from here."


End file.
